youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fanon
I know this is a very touchy subject, and for that reason I am not going to push this, but I have expressed my interest as to writing fanon, and so have other users not on this wiki. Now what do you want to do? Make a separate wiki and link between the two, or make a new namespace. I know Thailog feels strongly for keeping both Canon and Fanon separate, but perhaps his experience on Avatar Wiki can change this. I am also on another wiki which has done this, and it has worked fine. One point for the new namespace (which I would prefer), is that if we have it on wiki now, we won't have to go through merging it later if the community wants to do so. I would like the majority of the community to vote on this, but for now, just Supermorff and Thailog please. No matter what happens, no new admins will be appointed (in short term), and if either of you want to be an admin on the separate wiki, you will be, no questions asked, same for if you don't want to be assosiated with it. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Like you said, I think canon and fanon should be separated, especially on a Wiki so small like this, which focus should be put on canon articles. There are episode and character articles that need expanding and new character coming out with each new episode. That should be the focus of this site, not made up fan stories. ― Thailog 08:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked The 888th Avatar what his opinion was of the combined fanon and canon wiki idea. He said that he would have preffered having them combined earlier on, and I agreed with him. But actually, you are completely right. I change my vote to a separate wiki, which I think I might make now. Anyway, if we want to merge them after the wiki is completely established, and the majority of the community is at agreement, then we can. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 08:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: A link to the wiki. I quite like the main page, simple, easy, looks like our main page, but distinctively different. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 13:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I prefer separate wikis, so I like what you've done with the new place. As you say, it looks sufficiently different, but similar enough that they are obviously connected. I doubt I will be doing much editing over there, though. -- Supermorff 15:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well if you want sysop rights there, no questions asked. However, if a user there wishes to become an admin, I'll bring it up with you too. BTW, I might stay there for a while, get things done, then come back and spend more time here. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No thanks, don't give me sysop rights over there. I have way too much wiki stuff on my plate as it is. -- Supermorff 19:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC)